


Bright Light, Crooked Land

by ridgeline



Category: True Detective
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Timelines, Angst, M/M, New Orleans, Partnership
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次在其他地方，一次在新奥尔良。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Light, Crooked Land

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bright Light, Crooked Land [Translation]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603415) by [therm0dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therm0dynamics/pseuds/therm0dynamics)



> 所有人物都不属于我。引用的歌词来自Jack White的Sittin' On The Top Of The World和Trombone Shorty版本的Ooh Poo Pah Doo。

Rust Cohle走路的时候有种驼背的样子，他脸庞瘦削，粗糙的皮肤紧绷在凹陷的颧骨上，好像随时都会崩裂。Rust看人的时候直视对方，面无表情，眼神平静沉着，几乎像是眯着眼睛，想仔细地端详出什么东西来。

Marty第一次见到Rust是在组长Salter的办公室里。他听Salter说话，一脸装出来的热切，想搞明白是不是话里有话。而Rust盯着墙纸，脑袋僵硬地挺着，全身上下都是满不在乎，不知道为什么给人一种他正把两手揣在裤子口袋里的感觉。最后组长说话了，看着Marty，Marty无可奈何，伸出一只手，明白 Cohle探员的脑子不知正在哪片乐土转悠。他做好了尴尬地收回手的准备。但是Rust慢悠悠地看向他，一个停顿，然后伸出手，和Marty握了一下手。

“多感人。好，滚出我的办公室。”Scott最后说。

然后Rust在办公室里转悠了一圈，这里看看，那里瞧瞧。Marty坐在自己的位置上，不自在地盯着桌子，假装自己在操心文书工作。Rust就在Marty对面坐下，拿起文件。Marty抬头，所有人都看着他，明显都觉得心里发毛。他眨了眨眼，假装搞不懂。

“这儿挺热。”Rust说，尾音拖得很长，声音低沉而含糊。

“啥？”Marty说。

没有回答。

那天剩下的时间里，Rust几乎都没怎么说话，Marty在几句对白和暗示明示后就搞懂了，除非必要的时候，Cohle探员坐在桌子对面，就是一个镇纸，上色拙劣，沃尔玛超市盛惠一块五一个，主要功能是只安静地关心自个儿的事情。Marty琢磨了几秒，对自己耸了耸肩。随便。

一个小时候Rust起身去厕所，在他走出门后。其他探员活跃起来，等着看新人的笑话，看他是因为没有厕所大门的密码，夹着腿在门外转悠，等待路过的文员进去的时候跟进去，还是走到楼下，去盗车组那里碰碰运气。有一会儿，办公室里充满了屏住呼吸、等待大笑的安静。

几分钟后，Rust晃悠进来，手还湿着，一声不吭，在Marty对面坐下。

很长一段时间里没人说话，然后，仿佛深呼吸进肺里的一口空气被呼出来，把腿翘在桌子上的探员，假装在倒咖啡的探员，拿着文件夹走来走去的探员，都停止了装模作样，继续做自己应该做的事情。

“这儿真够热的。”Rust又嘟囔了一次，慢悠悠地，面无表情。

他的头发被水沾湿了，黏在额头上，显出一副怪样子。应该看起来很狼狈。但不是那回事，完全不是。

“你说是就是吧。”Marty回答。

\--

第一个案子Rust早到了半个小时，Marty远远地就看见他的脑袋，在树木旁支棱着。他走近的时候，看见Rust脸冻得发白，但却像是无知无觉，硬邦邦的西装外套歪歪扭扭地挂在肩膀上，一只手紧紧地攥着记事本。所以说他现在没心情聊天，Marty琢磨，几乎被这个念头逗乐了。

几个巡警和县上过来的现场调查小组站在空地旁边，看起来像是一群歪歪扭扭、穿着深蓝色制服的稻草人。巡警Jimmy Cowan向Marty汇报了情况，但他没听明白。他看向Rust，Cohle探员指了指蒿草丛里，和他说了情况。也许他是个怪人，但他说起案情来挺有一套。Marty几乎觉得有点惋惜。他说完后，寂静又回来了，他俩站在那里，大约相隔两步，等着开着卡车去剧院借探照灯和小型发电机的现场调查员回来。

调查员们聊着天，篮球赛，赛马，诸如此类，其中一个走来走去，仿佛无法忍受寒冷。Rust一只手抹着嘴唇，聚精会神地看着草丛，仿佛那里面有什么只有他才能看懂的门道。他看起来同时十分精明而又十分疯癫。不是好的疯癫，也不是坏的那种。更像是靠抱着杆猎枪在林子猎浣熊，和在沼泽里导航为生的农民那种。Marty叹了口气，跺了几下脚，几个小时前，他睡前在客厅看球赛的时候喝了一点威士忌，现在夜风一吹，只觉得冷得无法忍受，第一百次希望自己分配搭档的时候能有点运道，希望自己现在能喝点什么。

“你怎么看，嗯？”所以他说。

“很暗。”

“很暗？”

“是苦的。”Rust点了点头，若有所思地。Marty有一会儿想问他喝了多少，或者磕了什么。但是转念一想，他很高兴看到卡车的车前灯从州际公路上投射下来，结束了他们友好的聊天。

聚光灯架设起来后，调查员拿着工具和塑料卡片走进草丛，在草丛里显得影影幢幢。Rust跟了过去。Marty一开始跟在后面，然后发现Rust走路的速度慢得让人发指。简单地说，他抬脚，身体晃一下，然后落脚，再抬脚，晃一下，落脚。每一个步子都从容不迫，充满了深思熟虑。Marty走了几步，然后回头，看着他晃悠了一会儿，发现自己几乎开始欣赏起他这套舞步来了。

“不用着急，天还没亮。”他说。

Rust一声不吭。

他们走格子的时候，Rust和法医Isaiah Timothy吵了一架，其实不准确，Timothy不觉得太妃糖的糖纸是证据，说实在的，这是在国道附近，一整天都有各种包装纸被来往的车辆带来的风刮走，落到草丛里，他脾性顽固，而且较真，絮絮叨叨地说理由，但Rust平静而耐心，听着他说，身上有股劲头暗示了他有整个晚上的时间呆在这里，一直到所有人投降。最后Timothy举起一只手，觉得满足他比按住他脖子暴打一顿更容易。之后他们搜查完了现场，Timothy把尸体装好，一并上了救护车，看上去很高兴离Rust远远的。调查员稀稀落落地收拾东西，Rust站着不动，继续在本子上写着什么。Marty半蹲在地上，芒草割破了他的手背，感觉又痒又痛。他站起来，拍了拍手。

“你怎么回去？”Marty说。

沉默。

他咳嗽一声，等待回答。但是不，Rust没心情聊天。

“你怎么来的？”所以他又问。

还是沉默。

远处，运河边的水汽顺着风弥漫过来，浮在草丛上，薄薄而寒冷的一层，漂浮不定，仿佛无数苍白的手指抚过Marty的皮肤。他听见有什么地方在放收音机，但分辨不出是什么歌曲，或者是球赛。然后他放弃了，决定再试一次。

“需要搭我的车吗？”他最后说。

Rust合上本子。

“嗯。”Rust说。

Marty发动了车，Rust一头钻进车里，脑袋靠着椅子，闭眼，暖气和电台一起打开的时候，他动了动，眉头紧皱，一副在忍受烦扰的神气。Marty伸手，准备关掉电台。但是Rust突然睁开眼睛，直愣愣地看着他。Marty脖子稍微退了一下，感觉脑袋差点直接撞到车顶棚上。

“啥？”他说。

“不要关掉。”Rust说。

_我他妈的需要一个新搭档。_ Marty模糊地想。

剩下的路程里Rust都很安静，一直到快进镇里的时候，Rust动了动，他叹了口气，脸贴着车窗，看着窗外。他脑袋逆着光，眼睛看起来几乎是黑色的。

“怎么回事？”Marty半心半意地问。但希望他不要回答。

没有回答。

“你知道，你问的问题很不错。”他说。

“什么？”

“‘你从哪儿来，你又要往哪儿去？’”Rust说，眼睛半闭。

他又挪了挪，不像是在期待任何回答。

电台里主持人介绍完了强力去污洗衣粉，嬉笑着胡诌了几句，又开始放一首陌生的乡村歌曲。一个男人嘟囔春天过去了，夏天又来了，而他还是没找到他的女孩。

Rust调下车窗，风声变大了，听不清其他东西。

“一条道朝上走，一条道就朝下。”他说，模模糊糊地。

_Now she’s gone, and I don’t worry, cos I’m sittin’, on the top of the world._

\--

Rust来吃晚饭的时候是Marty应的门。Rust立在门前，勉强站住，半弓着腰，手里拎着一束花。他看起来晃晃悠悠的，像是刚刚遭抢，又像是宿醉未醒。可能两者都是，Marty最后决定。

Rust咕哝着道歉，然后想走上台阶，他迈了一步，一个踉跄，沉沉地向后摔去。Marty来不及惊诧，伸手抓住他领带、一只手揽住Rust肩膀后，才发现自己在担忧要是把他勒死在这里该做些什么。但Rust稳住了脚步，举手道歉，“真对不起，哥们，对不起。”他还说了点什么，但是听起来和他的神智一样摇摇欲坠，所以Marty就由他去了。

花像是在怀里揣过，显得几乎快熟了。晚餐沉闷而尴尬，支支吾吾，词不达意，Marty觉得他的两个女儿一直在交换眼神，咯咯傻笑着窃窃私语，打量Rust的脸。其中的一个在跃跃欲试，想假装不小心用勺子把意大利面甩他脸上。Marty不能肯定是哪一个，而且秘密地发现自己其实不太介意这个尝试。她们不是坏孩子，而他总体来说是个正直的人，他决定这是因为Rust身上的某种诡异效果。

Maggie试了几次，想把话题引到Rust身上，但是Rust只是盯着墙纸，说着无意义而礼貌的话，仿佛他不是真的坐在这里，心不在焉而坚定地吃着番茄酱意大利面。快到九点的时候，Maggie起身，把千层面端来。Marty的叉子搅拌在面条里，在厨房浅黄的灯光下显得怪异，让他失去了胃口，只想再喝一杯，但时间太早了，而Rust坐在那里，全身上下都透着古怪。Marty琢磨着自己应该说点什么，但这个时候Maggie回来了，端着锡箔包裹的烤盘，俯身向桌子，把面条分到每个盘子里。她全神贯注地看着桌子，不看任何人，一缕头发落到她的眼睛前面。在那个时候，她让Marty同时想起她的父母。

这个念头让他嘴里有种古怪的味道，他低下头，端起酒杯，喝了一口威士忌。

然后他决定应该结束这场滑稽戏了。

Marty假装打了电话，看着窗外，邻居的客厅灯光亮着，他琢磨他们大概在看电视，或者做其他什么事情。

有一会儿，Marty纳闷Wilson会不会也在这个时候看向这边，想着他们在做什么。

他摇了摇头，回到厨房。

在走廊上他就听到了他们在聊天，但他不介意，但是他走进厨房的时候，他俩都没有回头看他，他听到了客厅里的电视声音，Rust拿着叉子，打量它的那副神气仿佛第一次看到千层面，他一团糟，眼眶红着，嘴唇附近全是痛苦的细纹，脸上却满是平静。Maggie看着他，眼神复杂难解。

Marty站在那里，突然觉得这一切看起来十分自然，像是什么电视场景，而他正在缓慢地向后滑去，他希望自己没喝那一杯，希望自己能说点什么。

Rust回过头，看着他。

在那一瞬间发生了一件怪异的事：他突然显得几乎可以阅读了。Rust眼角和嘴唇附近的细纹收拢起来，因为某种愁绪和失落而显得苍老。

他仿佛知道Marty在想什么。

Marty眨了眨眼。

“你们在干什么？”他说。

那一瞬间就过去了。

\--

有一次Marty在澡堂里见到了Rust。

准确地说，是他下班，走进澡堂的时候，看见Rust在一个淋浴间。

Rust坐在地板上，淋浴头开着，空气中弥漫着热水的雾气和喷溅的水雾，他一动不动，背靠着墙壁，十分镇定，所以Marty排除了他一不留神摔倒了之类的可能性。

“这又是什么？”Marty说，走进旁边的隔间。

“喏，我想保持清醒。”

“有效吗？”

“现在还看不出来。”

Marty在脑子里祝他好运，打开淋浴头，拿出香皂，然后转念一想，觉得自己还是应该说点什么。

“你还在吗？淹死了没？”他说。

“没。”

“那就好。”

无论他是在进行什么重要的尝试，几分钟后，Rust咳嗽了几声，然后喘出一口气，说起例行的深夜电台邮寄商品解说。Marty开始洗头发，他广播他的那一套形而上城虚无大学哲学系你也能听懂的101课程。Marty冲洗头发，他说到生命的多重幻觉。Marty把皮肤搓得发红，他开始解说身份认知容易误解的特性。然后Marty冲掉香皂泡沫，拿起毛巾，Rust以为什么一切都毫无意义为结束。全程一气呵成，没有任何代表呛到或者噎住的声音。Rust Cohle探员人生里又一个普通的日子。

“你酒醒了吗？”Marty说。

“我觉得是。”

“那就好。”

Marty站在更衣室的衣柜前的时候，Rust也走了进来，围着一张浴巾。他的皮肤因为在水里泡了太久而显得发红和起皱。Marty抓着衣柜的门，纳闷他昨天晚上是在哪儿过的夜。他那只有一张床垫的公寓，汽车后座，台球室，加油站的咖啡馆里，某个安乐人家的前院。他想象了一会儿Rust坐在驾驶席上，打量孩子们在草坪上玩耍，但却怎么也想不出来。

Rust还在擦头发，Marty穿上T恤，望向他，看见他腹部上三个相距不远的伤疤，颜色苍白，不太标准的硬币形状，皮肤上有缝针的痕迹。Marty关上衣柜门，突然感觉到一种模糊的歉意，仿佛是朝某种绝望而痛楚的生活里瞥了一眼。

“你知道，我用了你的毯子。”Rust说。

“什么？”

“昨天晚上。我在休息室凑合了一晚上。开始觉得还成。后来把你的毯子拿来用了一下。”

“噢。”

Rust换好了衣服，然后不知道怎么地，他俩一起去了Ethan那里吃饭，时间是傍晚了，餐馆里黑压压全是人，他俩在外面找了张桌子，Rust点了小龙虾玉米粥、甜薯饼和意大利饺子，Marty点了炸鸡排和烤肠三明治，他俩就着啤酒分着吃甜甜圈。气氛一开始很诡异，但是过了一会儿，也就还好。餐馆里点唱机的声音几不可闻，听得出是Free Bird，大部分时间都是Free Bird。而Rust抿着嘴唇，唠叨他那一套，一切都很正常。

西方的天空仿佛水面一样明澈，夕阳照亮了地平线，为天空染上色彩，上方是金红色，下方却是一层浅浅的紫色。Marty一边吃一边打蚊子，Rust却像是一点没受打扰，手指因为甜甜圈而油腻。剩下最后一个甜甜圈的时候，他俩同时伸手去拿，两只手碰到一起，Marty打开他的手，抓过甜甜圈。Rust不介意。他俩分着付了帐，Marty给了小费，Rust打包了食物，洗手，然后道晚安。Rust朝他的皮卡车走去，Marty记得自己看着他，心想Rust今晚又会在哪儿凑合。

然后Rust站在皮卡旁边，突然回过头，几乎不像是在看他，但确实是对着他的方向。所以Marty习惯性地举起一只手示意。

Rust停顿了一下，仿佛愣住了。

他也举起了一只手。不过不太适合他，看起来很古怪。

然后他钻进皮卡，没再回头。

\--

一开始那是个扰乱治安的案子。

然后有人开了枪，县上大部分人在新奥尔良超级巨蛋体育场维护治安，圣徒队对黑豹队，Marty希望自己在那里。总之，州警办公室把他俩派了过去。一个骂骂咧咧，一个一声不吭，深夜在森林里跋涉。走到一半的时候，Marty站定不动，举起手电筒，瞪眼看着他看到的东西，一条大约几十英尺宽的小溪奔流而过，水声喧天，摆出一副入海口的架势。而湍急的水面上，一座独木桥横跨而过。

“你他妈的是在开玩笑。”他敬畏地说。

Rust满脸疑虑地举起手电，他们瞪了半天。从这里调头，走90号路绕过去也行，但那要一个小时。Marty想象了一会儿耽误出警时间的后果：Scott剪掉他俩的半截领带，再和他俩的脑袋一起钉在办公室的耻辱柱上。他决定拼一把。然后他俩沉默地划拳。Marty大步地走上桥，Rust跟在后面。

现场两辆巡警车包围了仓库，几个吓坏了的孩子站在栏杆旁。一个头发染成亮蓝色、嘴唇上戴着环的高个子男孩拿着一把枪，看起来不超过十六岁。他们中没一个人超过十五岁。男孩站在空地上，拿着枪指着Rust，哭着说对不起，眼泪把睫毛膏冲花了，在脏污的脸颊上留下了一道道黑色的印记。Rust举起双手，轻言细语地说，他一步步走近，Marty觉得自己紧张得快吐了，感觉自己随时都会从车门后冲出去，把Rust拽回来，拯救他疯狂的脑袋。但是他站起来的时候，Rust回头看他，用眼神命令他呆在那里。他半是惊骇，半是愤怒，不知道应该做什么。

Rust走到那孩子身边的时候，轻轻地把枪抽出来，男孩软倒在他怀里，Marty等了一分钟，才走过去，Rust抬头看他，男孩一直说着对不起，仿佛某种重复的节奏，之后很长一段时间里，Marty听到这句话的时候不再感到有什么意义。

所有孩子都平安获救。一个女孩，看起来吓坏了，而且醉醺醺的，递给Rust一个鬓毛编的护身符。

“你会需要这个的。”她说。

他们走路回警车，摸黑过桥的时候，Marty一回头，想说点什么，然后一脚在长满青苔的原木桥上踩滑了。他反应过来之前就一头栽进了水里。而在Marty勉强浮出水面，又再次沉下去之前，瞥见Rust也不在桥上了。水打在他脸上，他疯狂地挣扎朝上游，Rust一定是跳进了水中，但Marty却看不到他。水踩不到底，而他什么也听不到，只能胡乱地想着向上爬，他妈的向上爬。水攥住他的脖子朝下按，他奋力地游，嘴里全是水，两眼一黑前然后他胳膊撞到了什么东西，Rust。

他狠下心来，玩儿了命地把身体在水里朝旁边挪，但太困难了，飞溅的浪头像无数破裂的刀刃打在他脸上，在那一秒里，他的身体像是快撕裂开了，但手指却扑了个空，什么都没碰到。在他绝望地反应过来前，Rust的胳膊突然滑过了他的掌心。

后面的一切非常混乱而迟缓，Marty一会儿在水面一会儿又在水底，咬住了求生的本能不放手，他一只手紧攥住Rust的肩膀，因为那王八蛋昏过去了，除了死沉地朝下沉之外什么都不会。有那么一秒，在他发现自己什么都感觉不到的时候，心里闪过干脆放手的念头。但只是一瞬间，然后，他睁眼发现自己还在水泊的中间，满脸都是水，看不见方向，困在轰鸣的白沫里。

_至少我不是作为一个懦夫而死的。_

Rust动了动，像是清醒过来了，他的脑袋碰到Marty的脖子，但也可能只是幻觉，他分不清了。Rust的手伸了一下，胳膊腿扑腾着，也试着刨水，但没什么帮助。但他还清醒着。这是好事。

如果这个方向错了，那么他们就在这里结束了。而他已经什么都感觉不到了。

所以这就是他妈的结局了，和税务官一起死在一条连河都称不上的小溪里。

然后，突然地，Marty意识到，Rust正在试图松开他抓住Rust肩膀的手指。

Marty惊骇地想说话，但不知道哪儿来的一股子蛮劲让他猛地蹬了出去。反应过来的时候，他们已经在浅水里了，他动不了了，哪怕翻个身也做不到了。Rust抓住他，软弱无力地把他朝河滩上拖。

回到岸上的时候，他们栽倒在那里，动弹不得，感觉上是经过了几个小时。

过了一会儿，Marty回过神来，呼吸里全是水。他看见Rust坐着，一只手撑着地面，一动不动，仿佛惊讶自己还在那里。或者说，他几乎显得有些庆幸，或者失望。

“你他妈的是什么毛病！你个王八蛋！”他记得他吼叫着，知道自己要不是累得无法移动，一定会扑向Rust。

Rust没有回答。他脸色惨白，水从他下巴向下流淌，从他嘴里溢出来，Rust不断地发着抖，脸庞扭曲。几分钟后，他举起两只手，捂住脸。Rust深呼一口气，转过头去，不看Marty。

“谢谢。”他说。

仅此而已，没有更多的东西。

然后他咳嗽起来，那声音孤零零的，回荡在森林里。像是什么迷了路的夜鸟的声音。Rust朝地上吐水，摇摇晃晃地站起来。他呼出一口气。Marty看着他，然后试了一次，又试了一次，站了起来。

他一拳挥向Rust。

那不是他们之间最难看的一架，但也很接近了。虽然Marty全身都在淌水，而且气喘吁吁，但他凭着怒气，还是蛮横地挥拳。大部分拳头只打中了空气，接近的几下都被Rust有气无力地招架住了。

最后Marty一头撞过去，打中了他的鼻子。

Rust捂住鼻子，弓着腰，闷哼了一声，他低声咒骂。Marty胸膛里那股郁结的气还在那里，但他住了手，按住大腿，感觉眼前不断地冒出金星。

然后就是这样了。

他们跌跌撞撞地顺着小径走回去。手电筒都掉进了河里，林子里已经黑了。他俩肩并肩地走，Rust记得方向，但是回去却比来的时候变得难了很多，高一脚低一脚，精疲力竭，满肚子都是气。路边的灌木和杂树丛里没什么动静，但是在更远、更黑暗的地方，有什么东西在发出细微的声响。夜鸟啼鸣了两声。Rust的肩膀不断撞到Marty的胳膊，但他什么也没说。

他们坐进车里后，Marty打开暖气，他依然湿透了，车里弥漫着一股溪流和腐烂落叶的阴冷气味。Rust坐着，他已经不发抖了，但还是一动不动，Marty等着车里暖和起来，想发动车子的时候。然后他突然看向Marty，伸出一只手，握成拳头，抵住Marty的脖子。Marty猛地一退，差点撞上车厢。Rust松开拳头，手指按在他的颈项侧面上，Rust的手指冰冷而潮湿。沉默的一秒过去，Marty才意识到Rust是在检查他的脉搏。

一秒，两秒，三秒，他的颈动脉在Rust的手指的轻触下跳动着，而Rust却没有松开手的意思。

他看向Rust。

Rust注视着他，嘴唇绷成了一条线。他试着在上面寻找表情，喜悦，愤怒，羞愧，如释重负。但是什么都没找到。Rust收回了手，又坐回去，愣愣地看着车前窗。

Marty等了一分钟。

沉默。

“恭喜你！你已经完全地超越了你自己，Rust，你已经不是一个普通的贱人了，你他妈的完全就是犯贱界的皇室至尊，用不着谢我，带头飞跃疯人院的就是你，王八蛋！”怒气爆发出来。Marty说到一半，发现自己被气笑了。他用掌心猛拍了两下方向盘，手掌被震得发麻。他突然感觉像是被困住了，而且什么都做不了。

然后愤怒流走了，他像泄了气的自行车轮胎一样，什么也没剩。

一声不吭地，Marty发动了引擎。

突然，Rust抓住车窗上方的扶手，把身体支了起来，Marty看着他，不知道他又在搞什么。然后Rust从椅子上拿起一个东西，那个护身符，被水浸透了，但是居然还在Rust身上。

Marty发现自己几乎又要不知所措地狂笑起来。

“我希望那东西可以保护你，避免你受到你自己的伤害。”他最后说，握住方向盘。说的时候感觉很讽刺，但说出来的时候只感觉迟钝而苦涩。

Rust没有回答。

他只是伸手，把那个护身符重新揣回怀里。

\--

2000年的时候，Marty和Rust在Chalmette处理个案子，很多年Marty还是没搞懂这个案子具体的内容，牵涉兄弟会、大学生和赤条条地绑在钟楼上什么的。而Rust讳莫若深。所以他只是闷头地做，安慰自个儿至少不是在长沼那边。之后，案子越查越糊涂，还冒出了毒贩子、月光酒和墨西哥人，和Cohle探员一起查案子总是充满了乐趣。

中间的某个时间段他们吵了一架，实话来说，没什么新鲜的，Rust搞他那些Turner & Hooch式的把戏，屁都不放一个，而Marty大部分时间都觉得自己像是Hooch。所以，在一个加油站外面，Marty吼叫，Rust站在墙壁旁边，摆出一副只要呆在河边的时间够久，他的敌人的尸体就会顺流而下的神气。活见鬼，他居然记得这个。然后Marty完事了后，转身找自动售货机，Rust站在那里，点了点头，还是屁也不放一个。

总之，最后他们追逐嫌疑犯，然后Marty英勇地扑向他，而Rust正从另外一个方向冲过来，所以干脆利落地一头栽到了Marty身上。在那一瞬间，他清楚地听见自己的肋骨发出了很不祥的声音。

一个停顿。

“我觉得我应该下来。”Rust说，十分英明地，依然趴在他身上。

Marty吐出一口气，憋住的一声尖叫变成哀鸣。

回到分局的路上，Rust摆出了一副你没事的镇定态度，理智地劝说Marty他完全可以尖叫，因为没有耻辱这回事，那全是幻觉。车里的电台开着，DJ充满了干劲地嚷嚷，和Rust平板而深思熟虑的声音交映成趣。整个场面过于喜感，Marty都懒得和他辩论了。总之他只是摸着胸膛上正在迅速变得青紫的部分，一路上都觉得自己可以听到汇报案情后，Salter在电话里怒吼‘你们到底在搞啥？真以为自己是 _阿呆和阿瓜_ ？！’

所以他俩办了手续，把嫌疑人送了监，然后在那里过了夜。最低档的出差经费，两张床的汽车旅馆，Marty绞尽脑汁想把经费报告凑出来，扫荡了迷你酒吧。到了第二天早晨的时候，发现自己因为宿醉而头痛欲裂，只穿了裤子和一只鞋子，睡在浴缸里。

他觉得那是Rust干的，但是怎么想都觉得不太可能。

Rust本人则梳洗完毕，一脸镇定地坐在沙发上，对着早间新闻吃甜麦圈。Marty挠了挠头发，迷迷糊糊地瞪着Rust。最后决定还是不要搞明白。

去分局办手续的路上，他俩在咖啡馆吃了早午餐，Marty对着巧克力贝果瞪眼，怎么也吃不下去，然后发现自己不知道为什么点了爱尔兰咖啡。他琢磨干脆靠灌酒来解宿醉，所以到办完手续的时候，他又进入了一种快活的微醺状态。

等待Rust交接文件和把值班警官惹毛的时候，制服警告诉Marty今天就是新奥尔良游行的日子，下午，他们不当班的都要去看。然后Rust回来的时候，Marty拿着半瓶威士忌，把车钥匙扔给他。

“我们去新奥尔良，看游行。”他说。

Rust看着他，脸庞平板。“再说一遍？”他说。

“你欠我的。”Marty说。

一开始他只是琢磨Rust八成宁愿屁股被钉在墙上，也不想去法语区看热闹。但是Rust肩膀松弛，神情自若，一打方向盘，他们就在去新奥尔良的路上了。

如果知道这句话这么有用，以前应该多说几次。

进城的时候游行还没开始，Rust随便找了个地儿就把车停了。他俩在酒馆消磨了一个钟头，和所有与Rust喝酒的过程一样，诡异、尴尬、时不时有一点光亮的时刻。然后在Marty头晕脑胀，决定回去的时候，门外响起了一种隐约的跺脚声。

吧台边，酒桌旁，厨房里，所有人都转过脸，从门后伸出脑袋，看向街道。

游行开始了。

首先是大号浑厚的声音，明亮光彩得如同擦干净了的黄铜家具，能反射出人脸来，军鼓跟在后面，一拍又一拍，仿佛巴掌轻柔地扇到脸上，却一点也不疼。Marty站在酒馆门后，晕晕乎乎，几乎没意识到Rust是什么时候也跟了出来，站在他旁边。排在最前头的是一高一矮两个非洲裔中年人，光亮的脸，肩膀浑圆，一个穿着深色衬衫和背带裤，一个穿着条纹衬衫，一左一右各拿一把小号，后面两个差不多高，看起来四十来岁的一黑一白两个男人扛着大号。乐手脸庞骄傲而满是汗水。曲子才起了头，滴滴答答，全是即兴的段子，夹杂在欢呼和拍手的声音里。

在街头，游行队伍还显得稀稀拉拉而缓慢。突然，仿佛整条街的门和窗户全部打开了，这里是人，那里也是人，屋子里本来在放着的电台声音流淌了出来，混合着游行队伍的曲子，小伙子，姑娘，老头儿，全都走了出来，跺脚，舞步跟着Harder They Come起来了，空气里挥舞着胳膊和腿脚，皮鞋踏起一片尘土。单调的节奏重复了一次，两次，然后变成了某种不可阻挡的东西，浪潮一样向前涌去，席卷着周围的一切，人人都在啤酒、汗水、炸鸡和下水道的气味里，朝着前方看去。

在Marty身边，Rust动了一下，他转过头，看着Rust卷起袖子，露出手臂上的纹身。Rust昂着头，额头上浮着一层汗水。

“你想回去了？”Marty在乐声和喧哗声里提高了嗓门。

Rust不吭声，但摇了摇头。

他双手环抱在胸前，然后自顾自地，Rust朝着游行队伍的方向走了过去，像是那是全世界最自然的事情。Marty有一瞬间觉得惊骇无比，但很快地，他也跟了上去。

乐声回旋在法语区闷热而潮湿的空气里，铮亮的乐器高高地举着，阳光落下来，反射得如同跳动的火焰。队伍边缘有个穿着连衣裙的粗壮女人抓住Marty的胳膊，劝导他加入。他举起双手，朝后退，差点一头撞到Rust身上。回过头的时候，那个女人已经消失在队伍里。

站在拥挤而出汗的人群里，Marty感觉怪异、迷失而格格不入。酒意依然在那里，但是在叫喊和欢呼声中，变化成了其他的东西。仿佛他一觉醒来，发现自己到了一个没人认识他的地方，而没人会听他在说什么。他举起一只手，想和其他人保持距离。但是太多了，四面八方，每一英寸空隙都是向前走和纵情舞蹈的身体。

他伸出手，想要抓住什么。在Marty意识到之前，他的手抓住了Rust的肩膀。

Rust看着他，然后停顿了一下，拽住他胳膊，把他从人群里拉了出来。

Oh, yeah now， they call me the most, I won't stop tryin' till I create disturbance in your mind……

小号手把乐器从嘴唇边开始挪开，开始唱起Ooh Poo Pah Doo，一声又一声，从队伍之首到尾端，参差不齐的歌声加了进来。穿着吊裆裤的年轻人和脸庞如同核桃的老人一起舞蹈，有人在地上翻滚，然后闪电一般翻腾起来。节奏惊醒了法语区，二层楼窗户挤着一张张脸庞，朝下望去，喊叫祝福和调笑的粗话。

“他妈的一团乱。”Marty说，感觉后悔和想吐。

Rust张嘴想说话，Marty及时地阻止了他。他又试了一次，这次Marty不得不揽住他肩膀。这会儿实在没力气听他跑火车。倒不是说他不感激。但是这会儿真的不是“只要九毛八，墨西哥特效爱情药就是你的啦”的时候。Rust轻巧地从他的手里滑了出去。他俩顺着和队伍相反的方向走，一直走到乐声不比关着车窗的汽车里的电台更大声。

“我他妈的就是个一等一的傻逼。”Marty最后说。

“是啊。”Rust说，慢悠悠地。八成是因为天气太热，而且Marty太晕乎，居然觉得他听起来显得十分睿智。他想用头撞墙到自己再一次感觉好一点。

“是你把我扔浴缸里的吗？”他最后说。

“嗯。”

十分钟后Marty和Rust在酒馆里喝了第二轮，而酗酒带来的头痛正从小巷里缓慢地爬出来，准备一拳打在Marty脸上。

“我说，你干吗跑这儿来？”Marty说，沮丧地，对着酒杯。

“没别的事干。”挺干脆。

Rust要了秋葵汤和煎饼，然后又展示了他的贱人本性，拒绝听一切Marty放下防御、不分对象、掏心窝子的抒情。而在Marty意识到一种诡异的亲密感正在冒头的时候，及时地掐死了它。

他付了帐，给了小费，准备回去。

酒馆门外，游行已经结束了，而车也不在原地了。

停车的那个地方，地上用粉笔写一行字，您的车已被拖走，请拨打X-XXX-XXX-XXXX， _傻蛋_ 。

他俩盯着那里大约一分钟。

“我操，你连停个车都能搞成丛林大冒险！”Marty指出。

Rust深沉地看了那个地方一眼。

“我他妈的不在乎。”他说。

他说的认真，几乎显得滑稽。

所以Marty愣了一下，然后止不住地狂笑起来。Rust看着他，奇怪地不是显得一脸怪异。

整个城市都还在庆祝重生，他们最后拦住了一辆破破烂烂的绿色皮卡车，车主是个克里奥尔混血儿，说话夹杂着法语，Marty拿出警徽的时候，虽然听不懂他说什么，但清楚地可以看清楚他脸上的蔑视。Rust和他聊得流畅，他甚至不要Rust给他的十美元。然后他俩坐在皮卡车的后厢里，朝近郊开去。

街上的人群变得稀落了，一种寂静笼罩在街道上，夕阳照着两层和三层的木质房屋，路有些颠簸，Marty觉得头痛，他怀里还揣着半瓶啤酒，于是喝了一口。

他迟疑了一下，递给Rust。

Rust也愣了一下，然后接了过去，举到嘴边，嘴唇贴上去，喝了一口。

“汝不得在橱窗前停车，是不是这样说的？”Marty说。

一个停顿。

“差不多是这样。”Rust说。

Marty的肩膀靠着Rust的肩膀，看着Rust的胸膛在变得汗湿的白衬衫下缓慢地起伏。Rust直视前方，又一次变得无法阅读。他看起来遥远，恐惧着什么东西，半疯着，但是在同时，他又显得聪慧异常，勇敢而坚毅。从什么时候开始，他不再只是一个镇纸，对事情视如无睹，无动于衷？也许他从来就不是。

但也许，那些只不过是Marty觉得自己看见的东西。

Marty呼吸进一口带着运河和草地的气息，在卡车的颠簸和闷热的空气里，感觉仿佛有什么东西正在空中，正在等待着发生。

Rust捕捉到了他的视线，看着Marty。

他瘦削的脸庞被夕阳照亮了半截，显得满是汗水而轮廓分明，而另外一半则笼罩在幽影里面。他仿佛知道所有重要的答案。在那一瞬间，Marty仿佛觉得自己正在凝视着Rust，挣扎着想要说点什么，或者搞清楚，弄明白胸膛里那种仿佛抚摸没有痊愈的伤口带来的感受。

但只是一瞬间。

Marty屏住呼吸。

Rust转过头，拿起啤酒瓶，又喝了一口。

那个时刻过去了。

远远地，街道上的路灯亮了起来，过了一会儿，仿佛皮卡车每向前行驶一点，路灯就亮起一盏。Marty远远望去，城市显得遥远，不同颜色，不同亮度的光线从无数道门、窗和走廊上方的小灯里放射出来，光亮而璀璨。

照亮了夜空，不需要任何回答，等待着。

如此美丽。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Stella的校对。


End file.
